


Stuck in a tree

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Series: Sans/reader noodlets [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, ITS CONTINUING!!!!, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Only really mentions papy, Past Child Abuse, Reader is a slight tsundere, Reader is afraid of heights, Reader is christian, Sadness, Sans is kinda sweet, Sansy gets determined, get ready, reader is frisk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: You climb a tree, even though Sans tells you not to.Update: do you guys want me to continue this? Cuz we've hit the big four-oh in kudos, and I wouldn't mind writing more to this.Update: it's happening. The story shall live on!Hopefully updating on Saturdays. ^=^Update: You and Sans have been friends ever since you fell underground, but you do have some very unrealistic beliefs that you want to hold him to.You came from a dark background, but you're trying to get better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off of my severe fear of heights, and inspired by a one shot where the reader was great at climbing trees, but Sans was scared of heights; now it's turned into a fic with a VERY Christian reader, and a depressing past.

"Ima climb it!" You said fiercely as you looked up at the drooping branches of the huge willow tree.

You and your best friend (practically babysitter) Sans had gone to the park to chill in the fall weather. It was the first day of the year that was cool enough that you could actually stand being outside, and naturally you insisted that Sans take you to the park.

He glanced up at you from his bed of leaves as you stood with your hands on your hips as if you were challenging the tree.

"knock yourself out, kiddo." He said, closing his eye sockets and snuggling deeper into his hoodie.

"I am not a child, I am a grown woman! I'll be twenty-one in December!" You huffed, stomping your feet. He chuckled at you.

"whatever you say, kid." He grinned as he uttered what  _you had specifically told him **not** to call you._

"Well, I'm gonna climb this tree, and you're gonna watch me do it like the grown woman I am!" You harrumphed as you turned back to face the willow.

"you do know that you'll just get stuck again, right?" Sans asked, propping himself up on one hand so that the side of his face was all squished and ador _-no, stop it, (y/n)! He's your friend, not your... Well, not your anything-that-you-could-justify-calling-adorable._

"That was  _one_ _frickin' time!_ Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" You glared at him.

"well, since papyrus had to climb the tree and coax you down far enough for him to grab you, then carry you down as you sobbed into his scarf, and i since i got a picture," he pulled out his phone, showing you the lock screen's background (a picture of you crying while gripping a tree branch with Papyrus pulling at your legs),"no, i'm not ever gonna let you live that one down."

You groaned and then looked up at the leaves of the willow.

"This time will be different! There's no way I'm still afraid of heights, that was three years ago!" You said more to yourself than to Sans.

"depth." Sans said.

"What?" You asked, confused.

"depth. you're afraid of depth, or falling, not heights." He elaborated.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm just not afraid." You wrinkled your forehead down at your skele-fren' laying in the leaves.

"sure, kid." He closed his eye sockets again.

You ignored him, and began to climb slowly until you were a good distance from the ground.

"Look, Sans! I made it! I climbed the tree!" You shouted triumphantly.

"now try to get down." He said, not even opening his eye sockets.

"I will. All by myself!"

"keep tellin' yourself that, pal." 

You stuck your tongue out at him, and carefully began to inch your way down the tree.

It was going great until you looked down and got stuck.

"Uh... Sans?" You said, nervously.

"yeah, kid?" Sans asked, cracking one eye open.

"I'm stuck.." You squeaked out.

"knew it." He said, closing his eye, and throwing an arm over his face.

"Wha-what're you doing?"

"what does it look like? i'm trying to sleep."

"What! No, you can't sleep, you have to help me down!"

"do i? 'cuz i recall a certain someone saying that you'd get down all by yourself."

"You were right, I was wrong! Now, for the love of all things holy, please get me out of this tree!" You whimpered.

"i don't think i will. you were sure you could get up and down all by yourself, and now i wanna see you do it."

"That's not faiiir!!!" You sniffled, beginning to cry.

"aright, aright, kid. i'll help you down, jus' don't cry."

He teleported up to you, and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly.

"brace yourself." Sans warned.

You felt the harsh sucking emptiness that was the void for a split second, and then you were in Sans's room, hicuping into his shoulder.

"hey, hey. 's ok. i gotchya. you're ok. you're safe. on the ground." He cooed, rubbing circles into your back.

You calmed down slightly, and soon were only sniffling as you pulled away.

"Thank you." You said, quietly.

"no problem, kid. but promise me one thing?" 

"What?"

"promise me you'll listen next time?" He said, brushing some of your hair out of your face.

"Ok. I promise." You said, hugging him tightly.

 


	2. Cocoa, hot or otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such feedback!  
> Very positive!  
> Much inspire!

After Sans had calmed you down a little, he set you up on his bed wrapped in a thick green blanket, and went downstairs to make you some hot cocoa.

His absence gave you time to think.

Would you be able to keep your promise?

That you'd listen to him?

Sure if it was something trivial as climbing a tree, then you could.

But...

But...what if there was something you had to do?

Maybe even to save _him?_

Could you do that, though?

Could you break a promise to Sans? 

To someone who took promises so seriously?

** No. **

This is stupid.

It wasn't some end all sort of thing, after all.

Sans just...

...wanted you to be safe.

Yeah!

That's it, safe!

And it's not like you would end up in another situation where you'd be faced with a choice like that.

...right?

Your internal debate was interrupted by a certain skeleton opening up the door.

"i wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows or candy canes, so i brought both." A kind smile, one that was sincere-you could read him by now- spread across his face as he lifted the bags of marshmallows and candy canes.

The mugs of cocoa floated a foot above his head, suspended in luminescent blue magic.

His smile melted into one of concern, though, when he saw your brow bunched in thought.

"you ok, kid-sorry, pal? are you having one of those migraine headaches again?" He asked, setting the mugs of cocoa and bags of candy down in favor of holding your face in his hands.

You flushed in embarrassment, even though there was _nothing to be embarrassed about,_ and ducked your head.

"No, I'm fine. I was just... Thinking, that's all." You mumbled.

"you sure? that was quite the climb you had earlier. are you certain you don't need anything?" He questioned, tilting your face back up to look at his.

"Uh... Well I guess I could use some company... And I wouldn't mind kicking some butt in Smash Bro's." You smiled up at him.

"that's my girl." His grin was back to full shiz eating levels.

Your heart skipped a beat.

You licked your  _dry-for-some-god-forsaken-reason_ lips.

"Wha-what did you say?" You stuttered nervously.

"i said that's my job." He said, giving you a strange look.

"y'know. kickin' but, dunkin' little girls like you."

You must've somehow imagined it.

There was no way  _Sans_ had called you 'his girl'.

You were neither his, nor a girl.

Wait-no scratch that last part.

You're definitely a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentatively updating on Saturdays from now on!


	3. Smash Bros smack down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiz goes down, and Sans is a bit of a d-bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, k archive, stop posting unfinished chapters!!!!  
> Warning: Super Smash Bro's Brawl references.

You and Sans had everything set up to have the ultimate smack down, and you had everything you needed to whoop Sans's bootay.

Well, everything except for skills.

You did not have any of those...

But that's okay!

Because you were prepared to win no matter what it took.

Even if you didn't have any skill whatsoever, you'd still have your sheer determination to win.

__

Two hours later, and you still had not won a single match.

Papyrus had come home four matches in, cheered you on for a little, then awkwardly left to hang out with Undyne when it became apparent you'd never win.

Sans had a smug grin on his face that grew every time he knocked Pit off stage with Lucario's super smash move.

You considered playing with another character, like MettaNight, but you  _always_ were Pit, and you didn't really know how to play any other character.

__

"I don't understand how you keep winning?!?! Pit has never failed me before!" You cried in frustration as you jammed every button on your controller to break out of an ice block.

"it's because i actually know how to play this game, and you've only really ever gone up against undyne before. you should see alph play, she absolutely demolishes everyone who fights her. she's real  _dino-mite_ at super smash bros." Sans snorted at his stupid pun.

"Uggghhhhh!!!!! Noooooooooooo!!! It's bad enough you're destroying my dignity, but now you want to torture me with poor humor!?!?!" You whined, sighing as Sans got another fire flower.

"what dignity?" Sans asked cheekily, sending Pit flying off the pictochat arena in a ball of flaming feathers.

"Dog gammit!!" You yelled, "Actually, you know what? I'm done with this stupid frick-a-frack-tick-tack game!! I want bacon!" You said, throwing down your paddle, and stomping into the kitchen.

"wait, heh, (y/n)! don't, heheheh, you wan-" You cut Sans off as he laughed.

"No! You, sir, can go suck my C stick!" You shouted, as you pointed at the control in question.

Sans froze, and his entire face turned blue, before he realized your play on words. Then he started to laugh even harder.

"c stick!!! c-hah! oh my-heh-god!! you said-hehaheheh!! c stick!! like the-hahhaughf-control stick on a game-hehehhahah-game-hehehhahah!! game cube controller!! oh my god!!! hahahehehaughf!! that's hahaha-hilarious!!" He snorted out, only to have a throw pillow thrown at his face.

"We do not say those words in this house, you demon." You said, slowly turning away from your frozen bacon.

"dude-heh-what words?"

"You know," you lowered your voice to a whisper, "we don't say 'Oh my god'"

"oh, yeah, that's right," he rolled his eyes, "i forgot you were a killjoy christian. won't happen again, i swear on my soul." He said sarcastically.

You folded your arms with the air of a woman in a pantsuit, as you were a very commanding presence in the room, and glared at Sans.

"Sans. I do not make fun of your religion, no matter how dumb I think it is,  _and_ I respect your house rules. I should be able to have the same courtesies extended towards me. After all, you said it yourself, 'this is a fair and just household,' and you should know, you are  **The Judge**."

"yeah, yeah. i know," he sighed, "you've given me this talk before. i just don't see how your religion deserves my respect. you worship a dead guy, his dad, and his ghost friend. it just doesn't seem legit."

"Says the guy who has an altar to the 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' in his living room."

"hey, the flying spaghetti monster is real, i've seen it with my own eye sockets. besides, paps and i both are flying-spaghetti-monster-ians, and you're the only christian in this house."

"I may be the only Christian in this house, but there are thousands of us in North America alone!"

"it doesn't really matter what you say! you're a fleshy meatbag muggle, and you still act like a child!"

He did not just-

"if you want anyone to take you seriously, i'd recommend not crying every time you go anywhere high up, _kiddo_!" 

Oh dog, he did...

He is in for a real bad time.

But first...

You need a moment to cool off so you don't dust the hell out of his dirty little bones.

"Screw this, I'm gonna go eat my bacon at Tori's house.  **She** at least understands how to respect a girl's religion! And she doesn't insult the ' _kiddo_ ' she owes her **_#_** _ **ucking**_ freedom from the Underground to!"

_**•°•°•** _

Sans flinched as you cussed.

You never _ever_ cussed.

_**No matter what.** _

_**•°•°•** _

With that you left an angry, sightly guilty, skeleton sitting alone on the couch, and a package of raw bacon thawing on his counter top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the chapter!!  
> Now you have a little bit more to read while you wait for me to learn how to keep my promises!


	4. Tori talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and you talk, and Sans comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried not to write angst, but it happened anyway...  
> Sorry.  
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> SUICIDE MENTIONS AND SOME SEMI GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS!!!!!

"Thanks for listening to me vent, Tori. I know I'm hard to deal with when I'm mad, so I really appreciate it." You said, staring into your Sea Tea that Toriel had made for you.

"Don't worry about it, dear. You're not as hard to deal with as Sans, anyway. He's far too stubborn for his own good." Toriel smiled, and placed a warm paw on your shoulder.

"Do..." You trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in your seat before turning to look Toriel in the eye. "Do you think that I, I-I don't know, maybe overreacted?" You anxiously fiddled with your hands.

"Of course not, my child. Sans pushed you and made fun of your religion," she looked to the doorway for a moment before continuing, "I'm not saying that you don't need to apologize, you both do, but Sans should've treated you more kindly. Especially after your panic attack up in that tree." Tori rubbed comforting circles on your back as she spoke.

"You're right, as always, but...." You popped your fingers slowly, trying to find a way to properly voice your thoughts. "...I still feel like I did something wrong. Like I could've done something, been more understanding or something, to avoid that whole argument. I just feel like I owe it to him. I mean, Sans is my best friend, and I feel like he deserves more leeway with this kind of stuff. He's always been there for me, cheering me up when I'm down, and helping me through my panic attacks. But he's only really just starting to figure out how to open up to people, and sometimes I feel like it's asking too much of him to expect him to handle things like this that well. I feel like a bad person for doing what I did. Like holding it against him in a way? I don't know. I guess I could probably forgive myself for yelling at him, but on top of that, I cussed at him. I don't know, really, I'm just rambling at this point, but I think that if either of us is at fault, it's me. I just don't think I had any real right to be that pissed, y'know?" 

You took a deep breath when you finished, and avoided Tori's gaze.

There was silence for a few minutes as Toriel tried to comprehend everything you were saying. 

Her eyes flickered to the doorway again before she began to speak.

"Well, my child, it seems to me that this is something you need to talk with Sans about. You don't have to do it right away, but I think that he needs to know how you feel. I also think that assigning all of the blame to yourself is unhealthy, and I think you need to realize that you're not always wrong. I know that your previous background from before you fell into the underground was a harsh one, but you shouldn't believe everything you were told by those people who brought you to jump. You have worth, young one, and I know that Sans will agree with me on this. You are allowed to get mad, to have arguments, to yell and cuss even, all as long as you don't act on your anger and always apologize to those who you've hurt. I know you're scared, my child, but I think you should reconsider seeing a therapist. I think it would really help you overcome this feeling of unworthiness that you have, and I think that you need to talk to someone about why you jumped all those years ago. Even if you don't, though, dear, I think that in the very least you need to talk to Sans about this."

You both sat for a moment.

You absorbed Tori's advice, and she tried to decide how else she could help you.

Toriel sighed, patted your back, and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go make some more tea, my child. Please think about what you want to do while I'm gone. And Frisk, my dear?"

You looked up when you heard your old nickname from your time in the underground.

"Yeah, Tori?"

"Always remember that we are your family, and that we will always love you. No matter what you may have faced in your past, or what troubles you're facing now. You can always,  _always_ , come to me, and I'm sure everyone else is equally willing to help you."

Tori gave you one last look of motherly understanding, and left to go make tea.

You sighed heavily, and put your head in your hands. You were grateful for the surrogate mother that Toriel was in your life, but you knew you were going to have to follow her advice and talk to someone about your problems.

A talk you were absolutely  **not** looking forward to.

__

Unbeknownst to you, Sans had been standing in the doorway, and had heard everything. 

He teleported away, shoulders shaking, and tears flowing from his eye sockets.

He remembered what little parts of your story you'd told everyone back in the underground, and the pained look in your eyes as you remembered it.

He remembered the look of sadness.

Resignation.

On your young little face.

A look that he had seen in his own reflection quite often before you'd come into the underground.

A look no child should ever have.

You looked so old and resigned, yet so young and determined at the same time.

Just remembering that look brought him to tears.

But that wasn't all.

Toriel knew that you'd already told him more than you'd told everyone else, and when she looked at him as she spoke, he knew he was the one who needed to help you through this.

And he'd only made it worse.

He'd made fun of the only thing that had kept you going, reset after reset.

The only thing that brought you hope.

Your religion.

__

The people you'd been living with before you had fallen into- no, jumped into the underground had done  _horrible_ things to you.

Treacherous, _awful_ things, and you were just a child.

Barely seven when you'd met Sans.

Younger still, when you'd first chosen to try to die.

You had told him of how you had first tried to kill yourself at the age of four.

It cut into his very soul to know that a kid, practically a babybones, had been so depressed that they had tried to kill themselves.

It was worse that it was you, though.

That his happy, sweet, compassionate (Y/N), that his Frisk, had felt so torn up inside.

It was so unreal to Sans.

Unbelievable, almost.

__

But you didn't stop at that.

You kept trying to die for years after that.

You'd try to hang yourself, only for the belt to snap just as you lost consciousness.

You tried to drown yourself, but you couldn't stop your body from floating.

You tried to overdose, but somehow you were immune.

Everything you tried failed.

Eventually you climbed the biggest mountain you could find, fully intending to just jump off of a cliff.

But you found a hole in the ground and so you threw yourself down into it instead.

The thought made Sans nauseated.

It also made him realize that maybe...

...just maybe...

...your fear of heights, or as he preferred to call it, fear of depth, was reasonable...

He collapsed onto his bed, a crippling wave of guilt washing over him as he remembered more of what you'd told him.

You were so depressed, but you were able to fight back because you had a reason.

You told him that you were determined to get better for everyone underground.

That you needed to be better to help them.

And that you  _would_ free them.

Free him.

You wanted to be better for him.

__

Even as you'd told him all this, you couldn't bring yourself to talk about your past "family".

Just thinking about it sent you into a state of shock.

And Sans had forgotten willingly.

Your story was so tragic that he'd willingly forgotten his experience just _hearing_ you tell it.

He felt like such a douchebag.

You'd buried everything, and played off your pain as annoyance.

You wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, tell him your triggers, but he had a sinking feeling you'd tried.

__

He began to analyze every conversation you'd had with him, trying to memorize any ticks he'd seen.

You fiddled with your hands a lot, popped your fingers, acted childish and over confident, been joking and silly, and...

_**oh god.** _

You hated being called  _kid, kiddo,_ or  _little girl._

What kind of sick bastard had made those words so awful for you to hear?

And what kind of a bastard was he, using them when you asked him not to  **repeatedly**.

_**but i** **didn't**   **know.**_

Of course he didn't, but that was no excuse.

He should have known.

And now that he does, he'll do everything in his power to make it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.  
> My heart.  
> __  
> Just kidding, I don't have one of those!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> I'm sorry if it's offensive at all that I have the reader so adamant with her rules on no cussing, but she has her reasons.  
> They have a lot to do with her faith, and her abusive family.


End file.
